Silicon ingots can be manufactured by a directional solidification process. Such a process is described in DE 10 2011 002 599 A1, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
There is continuous need to improve such a process for the formation of silicon ingots, in particular, to improve the quality of such ingots.